


Genius Finds Love

by FitzgLivviep



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Disapperaing, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Reid, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzgLivviep/pseuds/FitzgLivviep
Summary: What happens when two lonely hearts find each other? Love blossoms of course but when past secrets come back to haunt one can the other muster the courage to save them both. (Rate T for now but will turn in to M)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own characters or show. Same applies thru story.

Spencer was the youngest and different one from the group. Everyone in the group had someone. Morgan was settled down with his girlfriend, JJ was on baby number two with her husband, Hotch was dating Beth, Rossi was dating the owner of the bar that he frequented and Garcia was still with her publisher boyfriend. All I had was my books and unwavering mind.

It's been three years since Maeve was killed. I missed her but I had my grieving time. I was lonely and I felt like I could get back out there but being the man that I am it was hard. I wasn't the typical looking FBI agent, I didn't like to drive, I have an eidetic memory, and a schizophrenic mother, not to many talking points to bring on a date. Plus I am a tall, skinny, lanky person, thirty three with a very small knowledge of dating and that isn't exactly what many women look for or at least I thought.

"Night Reid."

"Night Morgan."

I've been thinking a lot lately about my life, and what I wanted from it, I wanted it all. I wanted a family. As I was thinking I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I ran into someone.

"Sorry."

"Umm no I'm sorry I was zoned out and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Finally looking at the person I was saying sorry to I first noticed that it was a woman that I knocked down. I helped her up.

"Thanks."

"Sorry."

"You said that already," she stands up and wipes her hands off on her workout pants.

I actually looked at her this time, like actually looked at her. She was beautiful. She had on a dark green sports bra, grey workout pants, black running shoes, brown eyes, and she had short hair. I couldn't stop staring. She tilted her head to the side and stared back, I was caught.

"You're staring…"

"Umm Reid...I mean Spencer."

"Nice to meet you Spencer Reid, I'm Gina Price. As much as I would like to continue this meet greet I have an early day tomorrow. See ya around maybe."

And like that she is gone and I miss my chance to do or say anything, not like I even would muscle the courage or even have a chance with her. I look back and see her turning a corner with a slight limp. Great now I hurt her too, I turn back around when she is out of view and make my way to the station before I miss it.

XXX

I finally made it to the FBI and I start tomorrow. I will be turning thirty in a week and this wasn't a bad way to be starting them off. Only bad thing now I have a bad scrape on my knee and it hurts like hell. At least the guy, Spencer I ran into seemed nice, awkward but nice. He was cute, tall, had a goofy smile that I hate to admit made me want to smile too, and he was skinny but he seemed like he kept in shape but maybe he just had an excellent metabolism. He could be a model that's how good he looked plus it didn't help he was wearing an adorable lavender tie with a black sweater vest over a long sleeved white shirt.

I shake my head I didn't have time for that. This was my second chance at life, literally. I wanted more out of life of course but I just got things back to normal and I wasn't going to have time for a new relationship, not that I wanted one, but it would be nice to have a friend out here. I clean up my knee after my shower and find what I will wear tomorrow when I meet SSA Aaron Hotchner and wonder if I'll ever get to meet Spencer Reid again. Starting tomorrow I will start my job as the head trainer for the FBI but I was solely working on the BAU team.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning I heard the usual ringtone signaling a case but when I opened the text up it was not about a case but we were having an early meeting.

"Hotch would make us get up early for a meeting," I mumble to myself crawling out of bed.

I get in the shower, get dressed in my usual shirt, tie and chucks, grab my bag and keys and head to work. Last night after I got home I couldn't stop thinking about Gina. I didn't know how to handle what I was feeling; it wasn't a simple meeting that I usually let go of. She was a complete stranger and yet here I was day dreaming about her. I thought about her all night and all the way to the office when I run in to Morgan on the elevator.

"Morning Reid."

I just look at him and I know he's going to ask what's wrong. Morgan was the best in this department and I thought of him like a brother so I would wait till he asked to bring up the topic.

"Reid?"

"I have a question."

"There's this girl," I start slowly.

"Ahhh you got you a sweet thang."

"No not at all. I was walking home and we bumped in to each other. She fell and it looked like she hurt her knee. She told me her name and that was it she ran off. I thought about her all night and I'm still thinking about her."

"Reid we work for the FBI and you know Garcia can find anybody. Just give her the name and find where she works and send her some flowers with your card."

"Isn't that a little extreme," and way out of my comfort zone I think.

"Not really you did bump in to her and she fell. Think of it as a way to make sure is okay and a way to drop that you are in the FBI. Look kid it's obvious that you like this woman, and you deserve some happiness. Maybe she will take it as a compliment."

"Or not. You know I'm weird and extremely lacking in dating or anything romantic."

"Hey I know I give you a rough time sometimes but if you ever want to talk you know you can come to me right?"

"I know and thanks. It's too early for this, do you know what the meeting is about?"

"We got a new person for our head of wellness and she will be overseeing us."

"So basically she's another Hotch but about health."

"Basically but I am getting tired of being the only one who can kick down doors."

"Let's be honest if I tired kicking a door it would win and I would break my leg. Plus necessarily I'm not a field agent."

We just laughed and I went to my desk while he went to his office. I was setting my stuff down when I heard Hotch talking to someone. It was female and she had a soft but strong voice.

"So how do you guys eat while on cases?"

"We don't really think about it. We usually survive off coffee, doughnuts, and if there are any food trucks near."

"First thing I'm going to change."

"I have been informed that you will be receiving text also when we have a case, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, the chief said I need to stick to your team more because you all are great assets and we can't have any of you getting colds or anything because your work has taken priority. I will be starting you all off with personal diets and workout plans. When there is no case you and your team will be working out with me and my team as much as possible."

"Whatever was is in that report makes us sound like we are slobs."

"No not at all but we all can use a little more of a push."

"Of course, Reid Ill like you to meet someone, this is Agent Price. She will be the head of wellness and the teams personal trainer and nutritionist."

I turn around and there is the woman who has been taking over my mind all night and day. She recognizes me and her eyes go wide but she quickly

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Reid. I look forward of working with you and the others," she holds out her hand for me to take. I take her hand and shake it, I notice Hotch look at our hands that are still connected and I let it go quickly.

Mistake number one staring at her like a high school boy with a huge crush. Mistake number two shaking her hand, I was known around have little contact with people especially shaking hands. Mistake number three stuttering unrelated facts.

"Did you know that we can reschedule our sleeping pattern by not eating twelve to sixteen hours before wanting to be awake. Our internal clocks reset to a new day with the first meal."

"I did know that we get a new stomach lining every three to four days if not the stomach acid that digests food would also digest the stomach."

Morgan walked up and heard the conversation, "not another Reid with all the facts."

"Nowhere near as smart as him but I could give him a run for his money I think, nice to meet you Agent Morgan."

I felt wounded a little. Here was Derek Morgan smiling that smile and she was eating it up. She was out of my league but that was to say that I was anywhere in her league. I couldn't stand being there anymore for some reason so I excused myself and went to the meet room. I looked at them thru the window and saw them all talking and laughing. I wished that I wasn't still socially awkward but I was. A pretty woman that came around that I found interesting and I reverted back to that nerd that was easily tricked in to thinking the prettiest girl in school wanted to talk to me only to be attacked and tied a pole naked.

While I was lost in my thoughts she looked up and smiled at me, I knew it was a pity smile so I smiled back but turned away and sat and waited for the others.

XXX

I thought I would never see him again but there he was standing in front of me. My stomach had a tornado of butterflies that I tried to hide but who was I kidding he was one of the top profilers. He seemed nervous than spit some random fact that I found amusing. While we were talking Agent Morgan came up and I'm not going to lie he is fit and his voice oozed that macho male but in a good way, but he wasn't the man who had my attention. Reid fled away while we stayed and talked a little while longer. I kind of zoned out and looked to see if I could find Reid and I did he was standing in the meet room and he looked defeated, I hope it had nothing to do with the way me and Morgan clicked but in the back of my head I knew it did. Morgan was into fitness to so we had that standing ground where we clicked but I thought nothing more of it. I shoot him a smile and he sends one back but I could see that it was forced. Great my first day on the job and I already offended someone. Hotch ushers us into the room and I tell a little about myself they do the same and we all work out a schedule.

"I can't wait to get started and get to know your guys better. Please let me know of anything I can help with. Also I will need to have a one on one with you all to get to know everyone's eating habits outside of these walls, any allergies, likes and dislikes towards food and exercise."

One of the founders of BAU, Agent Rossi spoke up, "I think you are going to be my enemy."

We all share a laugh and set the appointments. I try to make eye contact with Reid but he avoids it like it's the plague. We are dismissed and the girls in the group take me under their wing and welcome me and say that they are happy that more woman are in the bureau also that I was going to be teaching the males all about fitness, health, and hand to hand combat tactics.

"This is going to be great. There is this guy here that thinks that woman shouldn't be out in the field. I can't wait until he sees that his new boss is a woman."

"Yeah I was informed that Agent Reyes was a handful but he has another thing coming."

Garcia laughed and said that she wasn't so sure about me but that I was welcomed into the family.

"I do have a couple of questions, if that's alright?"

"Let's take a trip to my lair and talk."

JJ, Emily, Garcia, and I all walk to her lair and close the door, immediately they know what I want to ask, or at least I thought.

"We need to fill you in on the team dynamics but ask your questions first."

"That was my question really. I just want to know more about the group."

Emily looks over at JJ, "Rossi as you know is the godfather of the group. Funny, smart and if you really need to talk to someone he has a really good ear. Divorced, dated our old section chief but is currently dating the owner of a bar that we all go to from time to time. Hotch doesn't smile, like at all. He's a great boss and he will push you to your limit because he knows the potential in us that we can't see. He is also easy to talk to. He has a son named Jack from his marriage, Hailey was….well she is missed. There were some tough times but we got thru it as a family. He is currently dating Beth who we adore."

"I'll get the other boys," JJ said, "then there is Derek Morgan. He is the playboy of the group, well was the playboy he's dating Savannah and she's a trauma nurse. Morgan nicknames everyone but his favorite is his work wife here Garcia aka Baby Girl. Now these two have the type of banter that they talk about in our sexual harassment meetings. They also blur that line….alot."

"We do not. We have a perfectly healthy relationship."

"Anyways that leaves Reid."

"He's a doctor right?" I heard my voice kind of peek at the mention of his name but I got it under control. I barely know the man and I am drooling for information on him. Guess my libido finally decided to show its face.

"He is, child protégé and all. Reid is peculiar, kind of quiet, and awkward but he has a heart of gold."

"He sounds interesting."

"Reid is beyond interesting but you will find all that out when you have your meeting and get to know him. And if he doesn't shake your hand don't be offended that's just him."

We all sit and a little more before I pull myself away and go get a little more settled in my office. My office sat on the same floor as in the in house gym. I also ran the training procedures for new recruits so I would also be working out of a separate building. Once I am all moved in I stand and look around the office that I fought for and breathe in my last moments of quiet.

"I made it."

A/N: Random facts are from these websites ( and ) Sorry for any errors. Not much here just wanted to get her to the BAU and have a little background given to her.


End file.
